


Ticklish

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, blowjob, giggly sex, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Allura makes a little discovery about Lotor.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy Lotura stuff. I needed something fluffy as Friday approaches! Hope you like, has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Despite being a former prince of the Galra, Lotor still tried to understand his anatomy as best he could with the limited…experiences he’s had. They ranged from one night stands to little quickies and flings that didn’t last longer than few days. 

Also, he never had time to really explore himself like others might, not with the stress of working In secret and trying to keep the Witch’s nose out of his business. Stress and paranoia never were a good mix for masturbation moods.

Perhaps that’s why he was a little nervous as he laid back on the soft pillows on Allura’s bed.

He shifted a bit to make himself comfortable smiling down at his lover as she was kneeling between his legs.

“Are you all right?” She smiled a little at him, her hair in a loose braid as she rests a hand on his thigh, “You seem a bit….anxious.”

He took in a deep breath before smiling a little, “Forgive me, my dear princess…it’s just been a while since I’ve….Well.”

The princess blinked then she smiles warmly, “Ah, well don’t worry I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with….just tell me if I’m doing anything you don’t like…”

His eyes soften as he reaches up and gently holds her face and leans in to kiss her softly, “Honestly, there nothing I wouldn’t like you doing to me…”

She chuckled into the kiss before she pulls back to give him a quick kiss on the nose. He shivered when he felt her hands slowly slip down over his stomach and to between his legs.

He shivered softly when his pants are tugged down slowly by those soft hands before Allura gives a kiss to his chin and slips down. His ears lower as he blushed softly watching her slowly tug his cock out.

A blush tints his cheeks. Stars why did she have to look so pretty when pulling his cock out like that? Her soft white hair seemed to almost glow in the soft light as her hands slowly pump his shaft.

She smiled as she lightly traces over the dark purple ridged scales softly with an utterly affectionate look. She couldn’t help but find his cock fascinating with the little patterned ridges and the slight outline of a deflated knot.

“Hmmm, my goodness….this will be interesting….” she gives the tip a kiss before giving small little licks down the underside.

Lotor moaned as he leaned back, closing his eyes and gently brushes his fingers over her soft hair. Her lips were so soft and tongue warm on his length as she gave him cock wonderful, unadulterated attention.

Allura smiled a bit at the moans and soft gasps leaving her lover. Her ears gave a small flicker as she slowly slides a fingers along his knot.

The pleasant heat is suddenly overriding by the tingly almost prickly sensation that bubbles from his knot, through his chest and then—

“AHAHAHA!!” 

He slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in mortification.

“….Did you just laugh?” 

_What the quiznak…,!? “_ I um….I….” He gulped as he twiddled his fingers, not looking her in the eyes.

The fool. If he had looked he would have seen a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

She snickered softly before she wiggled her fingers under the same spot on his knot. Lotor jumped with a yell that gives way to laughter.

“Aaahahahahaha! A-A-Allura wh-What are—Ehehehehehehehehe!!”

Allura covered his mouth, giggling at the way he smiles wide as he laughs. Oh he looked so pretty when he laughed…

Lotor started squirming as he wheezes and giggles from the unfamiliar sensations. In all his years he never thought of all the places to be ticklish it would be his knot.

….then again he never had anyone play with it before, deflated or not. 

At the first sign of his side aching he waved at Allura for mercy. Cheeks flushed, eyes a little tears and breathing heavily with a relaxed smile on his face.

Allura couldn’t help blushing at the sight and smiling before pulling her hands away to gently brush some hair from his face. Slowly she leaned in and kisses his mouth softly.

“….You have such a cute laugh.”

She giggled when he smiled sheepishly and snuggled a little closer to her.


End file.
